Love Can Save You
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: Hitomi can't live without Van's love, so she decides to commit suicide. Will she kill herslef? Or will someone come in at the last minute and save her? Please read and review! A good story! I swear! I'm VERY proud of this one!


Love Can Save You

Hi people! I wrote this in about an hour since I was dying to see how well I could write something like this. The title explains it all so just read and don't forget to review! Arigato!

Love Can Save You

By Hitomi_Fanel

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Those lucky people who thought of the idea own it *Lucky them*

The rain pounded furiously against her window as she looked outside. The sky had been darkened by the clouds and lightning flashed loudly, making you jump when you least expected it.

Hitomi sat down on a chair near her desk, looking at a single tarot card. It had been one year since she quit telling the future but even now, she still looked at one single card every night. It was the card of courage. The one with the two green and yellow snakes as they made a circle.

It was the card that reminded her of him.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she remembered him. His wonderful unruly jet-black hair and wonderful mud red eyes. His small frame that protected her against anything and everything.

And especially his wonderful love for her.

Why was she just a fool? Why didn't she notice it before? Everything he did was for her but all she could think about were beautiful blue eyes and long, golden hair. What an idiot she was!

In truth, she had suspected for a while that he cared for her. She was always waiting for him to prove it though. It almost seemed to happen until he let slip that all he wanted was her power. She had been disillusioned then. She thought he was finally going to confess. If he had, she imagined herself telling him the same thing and then it would have ended in a kiss with her telling him that she was going to stay forever with him.

If only he had…

Ever since then, they took major steps back after getting so ahead. Van was back to being hostile and arrogant with her, and she was back to…however it was she started with him. Always being angry and thinking he was a conceded jerk.

However, she still couldn't deny that she liked him. She wasn't positive if it was love but she was convinced that it was something. If it hadn't been anything, then why did she say "I'll think about it" to Allen's marriage proposal instead of jumping for joy and saying yes?

In truth, she had felt something for Van.

She discovered that it was love when Folken appeared to her and told her what they had done to separate her from Van. She realized that that something was in fact love. She wanted to tell him of her new discovery but then she began to think that perhaps it was best that she disappear from his life so no more damage could be done to either of them.

Besides, she wasn't entirely positive that he loved her back.

Now she sat at her desk like she did every night, looking at the two things that reminded her of him: the card and the feather he gave her.

She had always loved his wings. She told him that and she guessed that that was the reason he gave her a feather. What was strange to her was that the feather was softer than velvet and it glowed a holy white. She had never seen anything like it.

Hitomi got up from her desk and from her memories. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand life without Van and not knowing if he loved her or not. Or maybe he didn't love her. If he did, he would have called her by now. In exchange for the feather, she had left her pendant with him. In doing so, she was hoping he would sigh in resignation and tell her that he loved her.

But he hadn't.

Hitomi went to her door and opened it, not caring about anything anymore. Without Van's love, there was nothing for her.

She ran out of her house, not looking back as the cold rain pelted her. Her hair became heavy and her clothes became soggy but she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

She ran as fast as she could towards the perfect spot. She was set on doing this. No one could stop her now.

A lightning bolt ripped through the sky but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she only ran faster and faster still.

The cars buzzed by her and she saw the school come into view. _That's the perfect spot_ she decided as she came to a halt in front of it. She breathed to catch her breath and saw that the roof would do just fine. She ran inside the school and zigzagged through it until she came upon the door of the roof. Taking one deep breath, she pushed it open and was met by the pummeling rain and harsh wind.

She stepped outside and walked calmly and slowly towards the edge. She heard the loud sound of her heart beating as she stepped near the edge and looked down.

_This is it Kanzaki_ she thought as she stepped on the edge, half of her feet leaning over. _You can't chicken out now._

She breathed deep and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach that almost made her back down. _There is no love for you left in this world, nor on Gaea. You might as well do it. No one will miss you._

She spread her arms out; the rain continuing to fall on her and the wind pushing her back, as if telling her _don't do it._

_I have to do this. Van doesn't love me. If he did, then why hasn't he come back for me?_

She gulped and looked at the world one last time. There was nothing left. She didn't have anything to live for. She was nothing. She didn't even deserve to be loved by Van, the most wonderful guy in the world to her.

She let herself go.

The ground came up to meet her at an unbelievable pace.

Soon, she would be dead and it wouldn't matter to anyone.

"HITOMI!"

What was that wonderful voice she heard? Was she hearing the angels already?

"NO!"

Her eyes were now closed. She knew she would reach the bottom.

She waited for the impact…

It never came.

She felt strong arms around her, holding her close. She felt like she was flying. Was she dead now?

Instinctively, she opened her eyes. They clashed with warm, mud red ones that were filled with worry. The one she had dreamed about for a year was now staring at her. She hadn't heard angels. She had heard her angel. He was holding onto her, protecting her from the world once again. She could feel his warm breath on her cold skin. He was so close…

"What were you about to do Hitomi?" he asked, filled with worry.

Without thinking, she began to cry. She flung her arms around his neck and leaned into him, hoping that some of his strength would transfer into her. He was here. He was real.

"Hitomi…" he said softly, holding her close as they descended down towards the ground. Even when they landed, he still didn't let her go. He only held her close and waited until she could explain to him what she had planned to do.

Hitomi sniffed but didn't soften her grip. She was afraid; afraid that if she did, she would wake up and this would only be a dream. She wanted to hold on as long as possible to this wonderful dream.

When Van was sure she was calmer, he asked again, "What were you about to do?"

Hitomi tensed but she decided to tell him. "I…was going to kill myself."

Van's eyes widened and he held her out at arm's length. He held her by her forearms firmly. "What?" he yelled out, shocked that she would do such a thing.

"I was going to kill myself!" she repeated. "No one cares about me! There's no point in living when no one loves you!"

"I love you," Van said softly, yet earnestly.

Hitomi opened her tear-stained eyes and looked at him in surprise. Luckily, the rain hid the tears. "Y-You do?" she asked shakily.

Van nodded. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." His voice hushed and Hitomi could tell by his tone that he was sad. "I didn't think you loved me but I had to find out. That's why I came back."

Hitomi looked at her angel in all his glory. His wings were spread out as wide as they could go and his hair was matted and wet. She felt her heart burst with joy when he said those three wonderful words. She squealed and jumped back into his arms, smelling his scent of fresh air and trees (the smell you smell when you're out in a forest). "I love you too Van!" she yelled as she hugged him close.

Van smiled wide and swung her around, millions of feathers flying around them. He brought her down and kissed her with all the stored love and passion he had been saving for her. His first kiss with the woman he loved. It was the greatest experience of his life.

The rain began to calm down and the sun began to peak through the sky, lighting Van and Hitomi as their kiss ended. Hitomi stared up at her angel. "Will you take me back to Gaea with you?" she asked, hopeful.

Van laughed heartily. "Of course! I'll take you to the moon and back if you want! I'll take you anywhere, my sweet Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled at him as Van scooped her up in his arms. The pillar of blue light came down from the heavens and engulfed them in its light. Van flapped his wings and went upward towards Gaea.

Towards their future together…

The End

Aw! Did you like that? I hope so. I quick story I wrote in about an hour. I really really really really hoped you liked it. Please review on what you thought! I'd love to hear from you! Arigato! Ja ne!

E-mail: [seiyaandusagi@aishiteru.zzn.com][1]

One quick note: Suicide is not something you should do. I didn't write this fanfic to give you ideas. I just wrote it to experiment on another way of Van and Hitomi getting together. It should not be repeated. If you feel you have the need to do something like this, then I suggest you talk to your family about your problem. I'm VERY serious when I say this. Don't try this out yourself. Thank you.

~Hitomi_Fanel

"Fighting to put an end to fighting? There's no such thing!" ~Van Fanel, episode 6.

   [1]: mailto:seiyaandusagi@aishiteru.zzn.com



End file.
